The present disclosure relates to search engines, and one particular implementation relates to an enhanced presentation mode for a search engine results page.
A search engine results page (SERP) is a web page that identifies search results that are returned by a search engine in response to a search query. Each search result may, for example, include a link to a resource, a title, an image, a text snippet that may identify where query terms occur within the resource, or other information.